


Allow Me To Thank You Properly

by HauntedShell



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, I'm not sure what other tags to add for this, Nipple Play, Pining Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Porn With Plot, Pre-Time Skip, Teasing, general route spoliers, it's pretty much a sex fic, with a little bit of feral Dimitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedShell/pseuds/HauntedShell
Summary: After dealing with Kronya and Solon in the Sealed Forest, Dimitri gets a visit from his Professor where she decides to thank him in a special way.-“Please, Dimitri, allow me to thank you properly.”“Professor, I...if you insist.”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 16
Kudos: 123





	Allow Me To Thank You Properly

It had been two long, agonizing days since it happened. Two long days since the Blue Lions class headed out into the Sealed Forest and put an end to Kronya and Solon. Dimiitri had helped get revenge for his Professor, by his own lance no doubt, he slaughtered them, but still, he couldn't bring himself to be happy about the occasion.

He had killed for his professor. A week ago, nothing would have made him happier. He lived to kill for her, to spill blood in her name, but something about this didn't quite feel right. 

In the back of his mind darkness lingered, voices and thoughts screaming out to him, telling him to kill again, to spill more blood for them. Dimitri had grown used to the voices, he had been hearing them since he was a boy, on that tragic day when he lost his father and so many others. The voices had always been with him, like a shadow hanging over his every move, always demanding more bloodshed in the name of revenge.

_‘Kill! Take! There is more work to be done! Do you want to disappoint us?’_

The voices taunted him, just as they always had, but they were growing stronger, growing worse. It used to be they would just speak of killing, of gathering more corpses in their name on the battlefield, but now they spoke of _other_ desires.

Late at night, it wasn't uncommon for Dimitri to have thoughts of his professor; of the two of them alone, their naked bodies touching in a pit of eternal darkness. Him pinning her down as his hands aggressively gripped every inch of her body, biting into her, making her his as she moaned his name, their bodies entangled with pure lust as he devours her.

_‘Take her! Mark her as a beast just as you are!’_

“No!” He yelled out, doing his best to tell the voices to shut up, though that didn't seem to work anymore. With each day they grew louder, and so did his desires for his professor. It was dangerous for him to be around her, but despite all else, he would not let anything bad happen to her.

_Knock. Knock._

“Dimitri, may I come in?” 

“Huh?” Impeccable timing. Dimitri shot up off his bed, the voices disappearing for now as he focused on the person just outside his door. 

It was the Professor.

_Why was she here now of all times?_

“Uh.. come in.” Was all he was able to muster. 

It was hard to avoid her when she would intentionally seek him out like this. Though, seeing her face, even with a half smile after getting revenge for Jeralt, along with her newly added mint green hair, somehow put his mind at ease. Her beauty was undeniable, but so was her kind heart.

“I didn't see you in class today so I came to check on you. I know it’s only been a few days since the whole ordeal with Kronya and Solon, but I wanted to see how you were holding up. Lady Rhea told me you were the one to bring me back to Garreg Mach after I collapsed, thank you.”

“Ah.. right.” Dimitri sighed.

In truth, it’s not like he was avoiding class for any particular reason, but with each kill it made him more monstrous, and it was better if his peers, especially his professor, stayed away from him until the voices died down. Though, who knows how long that would be. 

“Killing never gets easier for me.” He continued. “And after the events, with you vanishing, and dealing with Solon and Kronya too, I thought it best to get some space from everyone.”

“Ah.” The Professor nodded as she made her way towards him. 

She sat down next to him on the edge of his bed. Dimitri could feel his cheeks flush and his heartbeat quicken as all of those unspeakable desires flashed through his mind. He needed to remain composed before something awful happens, before the beast was unleashed.

Normally, he could contain his thoughts pretty well, he had grown quite good at it, actually. However, when the Professor was around, it’s like his mind became cluttered with every beastly desire that crept in the darkness. Her entire presence did _things_ to him, put thoughts in his head that he never dreamed of. He loved to be around her, but he loathed it just as much, for fear of what he might do, and fear of what he might do to her.

“Is there uh… something else you needed, Professor?” It was hard for him to look at her, Dimitri averted his eyes and stared at the floor, memorizing the blue damask pattern on his rug as he waited for her to speak.

“I came here to thank you, Dimitri. I can’t deny that you played a big part, perhaps the most important part in killing those two. I didn't get a chance to thank you after, so I wanted to thank you, properly.” She smiled, she seemed quite sincere, but still her words echoed in Dimitri’s ears.

_Thank you properly?_

He stared at her, perplexed as he tried to figure what it was she actually just said. Did he hear her right?

The man inside of him was confused, but the beast knew exactly what it wanted, what it craved.

It was unclear which one of them made the first move, all Dimitri could see was the professor, Byleth, leaning into him, and the beast inside of him took over, placing his hand on the side of her face. Her soft skin felt warm to the touch, and it was like that feeling alone lit his whole body ablaze. 

He leaned in to kiss her, lips coming in close, to the point where they almost touched. Dimitri could feel her breath on his face, close enough to taste her but still close enough to pull away.

“We shouldn’t do this, Professor. It would be…” He turned away, realizing what it is that he was about to do. He wanted her, yes, he wanted her more than anything in the world, but he would not allow her to be dragged down with him, not like this.

“It would be what?” She questioned, an earnest look in her eyes. She reached out for him, her touch was warm and gentle as she ran her thumb over the back of his hand. 

How could someone be so perfect? He wondered as his eyes met with hers, it was like she could see right through him, like she could see the monster that lurked underneath the man, but still wanted him all the same.

“Please, Dimitri, allow me to thank you properly.” She spoke again, voice just as tender as always.

How could he really say no?

He should have turned her away, he should have pushed her off, told her to leave, but no matter how hard he tried, the words would not leave his lips.

By this point, Dimitri wasn't sure if it was the man or the beast that was talking, but just this once, he allowed himself to indulge.

“Professor, I...if you insist.”

He was pathetic, but he still somehow couldn't resist her. She was beautiful, that much was obvious, and it had been months now that Dimitri had been harboring his feelings for her. For months his nightly thoughts had been consumed with holding her, kissing her, _devouring_ her. All of those thoughts until now have been just that, thoughts. But was his professor really offering what he thought she was? Was this some kind of joke? A twisted dream?

Dimitri couldn't quite bring himself to find out, still he allowed whatever this was, dream or no dream, to continue.

Professor Byleth moved closer to him, she placed her hand on his lap, and he placed his hand on her face, pulling her in for a kiss. 

It was soft and smooth at first, testing the waters to see if she would pull away, to see if the mere taste of her lips would wake him up from this dream he was sure he was having.

_He wasn't waking up_.

Breaking away from the kiss in surprise, he licked his lips, allowing his beastly side to take over as he initiated another, this one more rough than the first. He pushed his lips onto hers, letting his tongue slip into her mouth, exploring every possible inch of her. _She tasted divine._ Byleth moaned into him and he could feel every inch of his body vibrate with anticipation. 

“Professor, I…”

“Shh.” Byleth placed her finger upon Dimitri’s lips. Her intimate voice alone was enough to practically send him over the edge, but still he allowed himself to endure. “You helped me get revenge. You did that for me, let me do this for you.”

She carefully pushed him down on the bed, and he obliged without a second thought, allowing her lay on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her as close to him as possible as she kissed his neck. Her lips were soft, and he could feel her tongue licking any exposed skin she could find.

“Goddess.” He murmured, and Byleth hummed with satisfaction, her eyes looking up at him briefly as she kissed and sucked her way from his neck to his collarbone, possibly even leaving a mark on him, not that he was heartbroken over the idea. 

One of her hands began roaming his chest to undo the first few buttons on his school uniform, her fingers dancing across him slowly yet seductively, teasing him all the way.

She placed her other hand in his, guiding him to touch her, which he happily did. He placed his hands on her legs and began lightly caressing her, the thin material of her leggings left very little to the imagination, it was like he was practically touching her skin. Soon he moved up to her thighs, one of his hands firmly grabbing ahold of her ass as the other hand worked its way up her torso, stopping to squeeze the side of one of her breasts through her top.

“Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri…” Her lips broke away from his skin briefly to say his name. “I… want you, Dimitri.” Her face was flushed with embarrassment as she glanced away from him, breaking eye contact and looking at the wall. It was the first time he had seen her look this adorable and this vulnerable.

With that, it was all he needed to hear, and his inner beast was out.

If this what would happen every time he killed for her, he would gladly kill for her again and again.

The animal in him took over, switching positions with her and pinning her down underneath him. His hands running down her sides, memorizing every curve of her body as she let out a slight gasp. Her body was hot and trembled underneath his touch, and just seeing her so eager and ready for him put a sinister grin on his face. 

He wanted to do so much to her, kiss her, pleasure her, tease her, and make her his forever. 

It would be considered inappropriate on so many levels, but if she wanted it too, who was he to deny his professor? 

“May I? Or would you like to?” He gestured to her top, teasing her ever so slightly as he began to lift it up. 

Her face turned the slightest shade of pink as he slid one of his hands underneath her shirt, making his way up to playfully fondle one of her breasts. He squeezed ever so delicately, letting his thumb barely touch her nipple as she let out a heavy moan. 

“I should be the one to do it.” She turned away, letting Dimitri remove his hand as she lifted her shirt up.

Dimitri watched slowly, eyeballing her newly exposed breasts as Byleth’s face only seemed to get redder as she tossed the first piece of clothing onto the floor. He sat up on the bed and tossed the shirt of his school uniform off as well and gently pushed her back down on the bed.

“I want to hear you moan my name, Proff- Byleth. I want you to tell me how grateful you are.” He kissed her hand, a gentle touch as his lips made their way to her neck. 

First kissing gently, but then kissing turned to sucking, and then sucking turned to biting, getting rougher as the seconds passed on. Dimitri found the most tender part of her neck and made it the object of his desire. He wondered if he would leave a mark on her, a sign to let everyone know that she belonged to _him_.

He had the affection of a man, but the roughness of a beast, it was hard to tell which one of the two was winning right now, but each new suck on Byleth’s delicate skin produced a moan which only egged Dimitri on further. 

His hands wasted no time in exploring her newly bare skin. Latching onto her breasts, his fingers slowly roaming her body until he found her nipples. He began flicking them back and forth as his mouth moved away from her neck, taking a moment to admire the love bite he left on her, and proceeded to kiss her chest until he arrived at her breasts.

Byleth arched her back as another sultry moan escaped her lips, and Dimitri decided to take this opportunity to see how far he could push her. He hovered his lips over one of her nipples, lightly kissing it before taking it in his mouth. Not wasting a moment as he began flicking his tongue over the erect bud, even switching it up and playfully taking it between his teeth every few seconds. His other hand not relenting from massaging her other breast, squeezing that nipple between his thumb and index finger.

With a seductive _pop_ , he removed his mouth from her breast and made eye contact with her once again, eyes half lidded and filled with a fiery passion and lust.

“Tell me, professor, how do you want to thank me?” He teased, her body shivering under his very touch. 

He took one of his hands and ran it down the center of her stomach, meeting the fabric of her shorts and allowing his hand to slip between her thighs, massasing her sex as she quivered for him.

“How would you like me to thank you, Dimitri?” She answered his teasing with more teasing, taking him off guard as he took his hands off her, and she began touching him. 

She ran her hands downward across his bare chest, caressing his muscles until the tips of her fingers met the hem of his pants, flirtatiously pulling them outward and slipping her hands inside, very lightly touching his member. It sent a tingling sensation throughout his body. The very touch of her hands on his naked skin felt like it was enough to set his body on fire with warmth.

“Well? What will it be, Dimitri? Or shall I decide how to please you?” She leaned in close to him, her breath hot against his lips as she bit down on his lower lip, pulling him towards her.

It took everything in him to not make a mess of himself right in front of her. She was undeniably perfect, beautiful, kind, and the way she teased him, it was like no other joy in life could ever compare to this moment. 

His mind flashed through several different possibilities; he could ask her to take him in her mouth, her pretty mouth wrapped around his throbbing member as he entangled his fingers in her hair. Or he could tell her he wanted to taste her, see what she tasted like amidst the throw of pleasure as he licked her entrance and used his tongue to play with clit. Or his most favorite option, the one he thought about the most when he was alone with the voices and his deepest desires, he could tell her he wanted to be inside her, to never leave her as they both became entangled in a hot mess of passion, moaning each others names as they came together. 

He wondered if she desired that as much as he did.

“I want you to moan for me, I want you to scream my name. I want you to thank me by allowing me to pleasure you in a way no one else can. I want to watch you come undone for me and make you mine.”

Her eyes widened, it was clear that she hadn't been expecting that kind of answer, and in that moment he realized how vulnerable she was, blushing and with a smile. She truly did want this too, and it made him realize he was all the more in love with her because of it.

He didn't know how much longer they would have, and the beast within him was becoming impatient. It was like the two of them were on the same wavelength, like they were made for each other as they both removed the others bottoms in a hurry, so nothing remained except naked skin on naked skin.

Dimitri resumed his position on top of her, hands fondling her newly exposed lower stomach, her muscles radiating with sweat like a glow as he made his way down to her entrance.

Byleth moaned for him as his thumb rubbed against her clit, his movements slow at first but then getting faster as the two of them panted in unison.

“Dimitri.” Like a seductive whisper, a spell, the sound of her saying his name like this was all he wanted to hear from her for months, and now he finally had it.

“Say you’re mine, Professor. Say you’ll always be mine and never leave me.”

“I will be yours forever, Dimitri.” Byleth reached her hands up to touch his face. 

It was a sweet moment, a sweet moment that made Dimitri feel like the two of them genuinely had a future together, that he wasn't a beast, and that in her arms, she still saw him as a man deserving of love.

“Professor, I - “ He began to speak, but just as quickly as the light of happiness had overcome him, it went away and faded into darkness.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_Knock. Knock._

Dimitri’s eyes shot open, looking at the ceiling of his room at the monastery, just as he always had been.

“What just happened?” He questioned, talking to himself, or maybe talking to the voices in hopes they would have an answer for him. Not that they were ever really there to offer him comfort.

“Dimitri, may I come in?” A voice cut threw his thoughts, a familiar voice pulling him back into reality.

It was like deja vu, Professor Byleth’s words rang out from the other side of the door. The exact same words she spoke before in what felt like only moments ago.

_Was it actually a dream?_

It caused Dimitri to do a double take, looking around the room for any sign that everything wasn't just some cruel dream, any sign that his professor was really there with him, wanting him just as much as he was wanting her, but he saw nothing. No clothes on the floor, no messy bed, and his body feeling just as cold and passionless as ever.

_It couldn't have been a dream, it couldn't._

He was ashamed, guilt hung over him like a cloud. It may have only been a dream, but he was a beast, a monster drunk on lust and his own fantasies, and those fantasties involved him doing such _indecent_ things with his professor. Even still, she came all this way, the best thing he could do was shake the thoughts from his mind and see if he could quickly hold a conversation with her without losing his grip on reality.

“Uh… Come in.” He shouted, sitting up on his bed in the most relaxed position he could muster.

“I didn't see you in class today so I came to check on you. I know it’s only been a few days since the whole ordeal with Kronya and Solon, but I wanted to see how you were holding up. Lady Rhea told me you were the one to bring me back to Garreg Mach after I collapsed, thank you.”

Word for word, just the same as before. Dimitri swallowed and tried not to let on how badly he was sweating right now. He wondered if this too were a dream, or some sign or premonition of what was to come.

“Oh uh… it was the least I could do.” He shrugged, making sure his words were different than before.

He knew he was coming off rather cold as he made it a point not to look at her, but he couldn't bear to face her after having such inappropriate thoughts about her. Still, if his professor was one thing, it was persistent, Dimitri could hear the clicking of her heels as she made her way across the room, sitting next to him on the bed.

“I came to check on you.” Her words were sincere and gentle, so gentle in fact that he couldn't resist her, even now, turning his head to the side and getting a slight glimpse of her.

She looked normal at first, just as she looked earlier, new mint green hair, slight somber expression, but was that a dark spot on the side of her neck?

Dimitri swallowed, perplexed as his mind flashed through every detail of his so called dream. Her naked body underneath his, his lips on her skin, and him sucking and leaving a mark on her neck.

A chill ran down his spine, frightening but also intriguing. Amidst the voices still screaming in his head, telling him to take her once again, to make her his all over again, there was one thought that stood out.

_Was it really a dream?_

“Professor…” He paused, trying to choose his words carefully and praying his professor didn't notice the subtle shade of red his face was turning. “If you don't mind me asking, is there a reason why you came here?”

She smiled, taking his hand in hers. “I wanted to thank you. So please, Dimitri, allow me to thank you properly.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of Dimitri and Byleth f*cking after the events of the Sealed Forest, and so this fic was born.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated
> 
> Feel free to follow me on twitter where I post mostly Fire Emblem Three Houses stuff @Haunted_Shell <3


End file.
